HexaDecimator
'''HexaDecimator '''was an American heavyweight flipper robot that competed primarily in BattleBots Seasons 3-5 and Robogames 2004-2006 but also made appearances on Robocide and TSN. Afterwards, Hexy D, as it was nicknamed, went on to retire for 10+ years after suddenly re-appearing on Robogames 2017 and returning year later. However, Hexy D didn't do well after its return from retirement, going 1-4. It did completely different in its original career, reaching semi-finals in its debut BattleBots season, placing fourth on Robogames 2006 (final competition before its retirement) and allegedly claiming third on Robocide. Robot history BattleBots Season 3.0 HexaDecimator's first ever match was against That Good R&D. In the beginning of the match, HexaDecimator was having trouble getting its flipping arm under That Good R&D. Shortly after, HexaDecimator finally got underneath That Good R&D and hold it on top with the flipping arm, then driving it against the arena wall. At some point, HexaDecimator's flipping arm jammed That Good R&D's drive train and disabled the motor controller. This immobilized That Good R&D and it was now being counted out. HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Fork-N-Stein. In the beginning of the match, HexaDecimator flipped Fork-N-Stein in less than 10 seconds and kept flipping it throughout the match. Eventually, HexaDecimator pushed the flipped Fork-N-Stein towards the pulverizer. HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced FrostBite. In this close match, HexaDecimator flipped FrostBite four times, one of which bent the flipping arm. This meant that HexaDecimator couldn't get underneath FrostBite from the front. After this, FrostBite was pushing HexaDecimator from the side for most of the match. Finally, FrostBite pushed HexaDecimator onto the killsaws multiple times and the time ran out shortly after. In the end, HexaDecimator won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and HexaDecimator advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Sharkbyte. The match began with Sharkbyte trying to maneuver itself around the flipper and deal some damage to the side of HexaDecimator. After dealing some damage, the spinner stopped working and HexaDecimator managed to flip Sharkbyte. The first flip didn't invert Sharkbyte but managed to remove the fake "shark jaws" placed on top of the robot. The second flip flipped Sharkbyte onto the killsaws with no way to right itself, and Sharkbyte was counted out. This win put HexaDecimator in the quarterfinals, where it faced Killerhurtz. Killerhurtz drove around HexaDecimator but was immediately flipped over. It eventually self-righted, but was flipped again. After self-righting for a second time, Killerhurtz hit HexaDecimator with the axe and dragged it into the killsaws. Killerhurtz and HexaDecimator eventually had to be separated. After the match resumed, Killerhurtz managed to get in a few blows with the axe and pushed HexaDecimator into the killsaws again, but was flipped once more. It self-righted once again but was very quickly flipped over again and again and was unable to self right. In the end, HexaDecimator won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Son of Whyachi. As the fight started, HexaDecimator charged at Son of Whyachi and had armor on the left side damaged. HexaDecimator charged at Son of Whyachi a couple of times when the front left panel was torn off. HexaDecimator sped at Son of Whyachi again but the flipper got caught on the Son of Whyachi's cage and was pushed towards the pulverizer until a time out was called to separate the robots. When the fight resumed, HexaDecimator couldn't move, possibly due to the battery wire being pulled out when the robots were separated. HexaDecimator was being counted out and Son of Whyachi won by KO. This meant that HexaDecimator was eliminated from the tournament. HexaDecimator wasn't finished, however, as it participated in the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Despite still showing heavy damage from its bout with Son of Whyachi, it did very well as it flipped Mechavore, Nightmare, Killerhurtz and Little Sister. It also flipped FrenZy twice, though FrenZy self-righted afterwards. It also flipped Voltronic onto its left-side (though Voltronic was later saved by Sharkbyte). Because of this, HexaDecimator won the heavyweight royal rumble. BattleBots Season 4.0 For being a previous semi-finalist, HexaDecimator was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Phrizbee. At the beginning, Phrizbee was only making sparks off of HexaDecimator's armor. However, eventually, HexaDecimator had one of the front-angled armor pieces torn off. Each time HexaDecimator got underneath Phrizbee,Phrizbee managed to hit HexaDecimator and bounced safely away from the flipping arm before the arm activated. Luckily for HexaDecimator, Phrizbee eventually stopped spinning and became vulnerable. With a little bit of maneuvering,HexaDecimator finally got under Phrizbee and flipped it over. Phrizbee's weapon got back up to speed but the robot couldn't go anywhere so its body spun instead. Phrizbee was counted out and HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Sharkbyte again. Sharkbyte had problems with one of its motors for the spinning blade and couldn't get up to full speed. This gave HexaDecimator an opportunity to go in and flipped it multiple times. One flip finally flipped Sharkbyte onto its back and was counted out. HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Surgeon General. he match started out with Surgeon General ripping off the weakened section of HexaDecimator's front armor. HexaDecimator got underneath Surgeon General and flipped it onto its rear end. Surgeon General was being counted out and Surgeon General tried starting and stopping its spinning disc weapon. Surgeon General was also going forward and reverse in hopes of rocking itself back on its feet. About 25 seconds into the countdown, Surgeon General managed to get itself back on its feet. As the fight continued, HexaDecimator quickly lost maneuverability due to metal chips from its armor getting stuck in the motor controller electronics and shorting it out after the internal controller cover had been knocked off. Surgeon General ripped into the rear of HexaDecimator (cutting right through its titanium armor). Surgeon General hits the neck of one of HexaDecimator's air tanks, breaking it off and causing it to explode. This blew the valve/regulator right out of HexaDecimator and Surgeon General got its disc into the speed controller. HexaDecimator stopped moving and was being counted. Surgeon General won by KO and HexaDecimator was eliminated from the tournament again. HexaDecimator wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Just seconds into the rumble, HexaDecimator took a hard hit and immediately stopped moving. It turned out the hit had flipped the power switch off, which knocked out the motor controller and burned out the radio power voltage regulator. This meant that HexaDecimator was immobile for the rest of the rumble and Little Sister won overall. BattleBots Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, HexaDecimator was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Spinister. HexaDecimator started by flipping Spinister a few times, but something broke internally from these flips and Spinister was now immobile. HexaDecimator pushed Spinister under the pulverizer before Spinister was counted out. HexaDecimator won by KO at 1:47 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Jabberwock. In the match, Jabberwock had traction problems and HexaDecimator flipped it several times. HexaDecimator started pushing Jabberwock and got its front wedge caught under the spikestrip, leaving its wheels spinning. HexaDecimator won by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Aces and Eights. As the fight started, both robots drove across to meet each other, with Aces and Eights managing to get around HexaDecimator's side and push it across the arena. HexaDecimator was pushed into the spike strip, but managed to land a flip against Aces and Eights and escaped. Aces and Eights retaliated by tapping HexaDecimator twice, but became the victim of another flip by HexaDecimator, which rolled it several times into the air. HexaDecimator then nearly flipped Aces and Eights once more, but missed. Aces and Eights then drove up HexaDecimator's wedge, preventing its lifting arm from lowering down. This allowed Aces and Eights to push HexaDecimator into the killsaws, where a few sparks were shaved. HexaDecimator then launched Aces and Eights into the air again, but got pushed around the arena once it landed. After a few more pushes, HexaDecimator's flipping mechanism broke, reducing it to just a wedge bot. It was able to get under Aces and Eights and carry it near the pulverizer, but was unable to capitalize on it. By the end of the fight, both robots were pushing each other but Aces and Eights won by a narrow margin of 23-22, eliminating HexaDecimator. Robocide (2003) HexaDecimator's first fight at the event was against 8 Ball. It won this fight and advanced to the next round. There, HexaDecimator fought Shrederator, much improved version of Phrizbee, who Hexy D beat in Season 4.0 of BattleBots. This time Shrederator was able to exact revenge for its predecessor. However, HexaDecimator was not out of the competition as Robocide featured losers' bracket. HexaDecimator then made its way past Condor, King of Diamonds, Tornado Mer and Maximum Paralysis and eventually faced Shrederator again in losers' bracket final. It lost once again and finished in third place. TSN HexaDecimator next competed in TSN where its first fight was a rematch against Shrederator. Hexy D lost this fight and dropped to the losers' bracket. There, it advanced past Conquering Clown, Crabmeat and Terra Maki to eventually face Shrederator for the fourth time. However, as on the previous three instances, Shrederator was able to triumph over HexaDecimator and also for the second consecutive tournament knocked it out of the competition. RoboGames 2006 HexaDecimator's last competition before its retirement was RoboGames 2006. Its performance was off to a bad start as it lost its first fight to CycloneBot. It then dropped to the losers' bracket again and fought its way past Spinning Mayhem, Devil's Plunger and Compressor to eventually meet CycloneBot again. However, it turned out to be other story than Shrederator rivalry as HexaDecimator avenged its earlier loss by winning. However, HexaDecimator lost its next fight to fellow BattleBots competitor SJ and was eliminated from the tournament in fourth place. RoboGames 2017 HexaDecimator's first fight was against Whoops! which it lost after getting high-centered just over a minute into the bout. In the next fight, in the losers' bracket now, HexaDecimator faced Sluggo. Eventually a big hit from Sluggo caused the robot to skid over into the corner and stop working, while at the same time completely blowing up HexaDecimator's hydraulics. However, Sluggo was counted out first meaning Hexy D was able to advance to fight Boris Badenov. However it lost the judges' decision and was eliminated. RoboGames 2018 Hexy D lost both of its competition fights to Lucky and Ragin Scotsman, the first of which it lost by very fast and humiliating knockout. Results Wins: 22 (+1 Rumble) Losses: 13 (+1 Rumble)